


Softly, Softly

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Death came softly.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly, Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic for the prompt of: _Any, any, ‘Death came softly’_.

When death came, it came softly, while Pinako Rockbell slept. She had gone to bed complaining of a mild case of indigestion, sipping at a cup of peppermint tea, and Winry realized her grandmother hadn’t woken up with the rooster’s crow for once, and had made the dark, smoky-flavored tea Granny preferred to coffee, and planned on waking her up with the rich scent of it.

A knock on Granny’s door brought no response, though, and after a few harder raps at the wood, Winry entered the room. The warm smell of the tea wasn’t enough to wipe away the cold stink of death that lingered in the air, and, later, Winry realized the heat at her feet was the tea, soaking into her house slippers.

A part of her thought it was better this way, slipping away while sleeping, as opposed to what happened to her parents, and their death at the hands of a man enraged by pain and loss. Still, Winry couldn’t help but wondering if Granny had known – had felt a cold hand touch hers in the night, had protested at leaving her granddaughter alone in the world.

Winry kissed her grandmother’s forehead, the cold skin beneath her lips a shock. She’d have to make preparations, she knew, tell people, schedule a funeral, and have a grave dug; but for the moment, she couldn’t move, settled next to her grandmother, her last family member, and letting her tears fall.


End file.
